Harry Potter and the Finding of the Moon Staff
by Sirius's gurl
Summary: Theres a secret portal in the forbiddin forest, will anyone find it and go through, will Sirius and Harry be able to come back to life? Will the secret of the moon staff be Reveled? Previously called Only for faith. AU CHAPTER 4 IS UP
1. I've only killed my self

Only for faith  
  
"Damn!" Sirius cursed.  
  
He skid to a halt in front of an old church and went in.  
  
The room was chilly and rundown. There were cobwebs every where and there was an inch of dust build up all around. The chairs were over thrown and there was a very old stained glass picture above the only door to the outside. The alter was covered in spider webs and on it was a very old Bible. Sirius picked it up and dusted it off, revealing the title and of whom it belonged to. "Property of Father Higgs" The book read. A note fell out.  
  
To whoever may read this, You may not believe in God or Jesus, Mr. Black, but you do know that If you read this you are in grave danger of being captured for whatever reason. I will tell you now that I am the wizard and seer and pastor of this church. I knew that You would come here and read some note of mine and so I left It here. You should also know that your life will end tonight, and I hope I did not frighten you with this news. I know you will end your life for a reason of sadness, did a family member die? The total number of suicide for no reason is very big and I know that you have a reason to die, but if you ask Christ into your heart you shall live in heaven and maybe see me tonight. Happy Death, Father Higgs.  
  
Sirius shook his head in disbelief, How did the man know Harry had died, How did he know Sirius would end his life that night. Sirius had already asked Christ into his heart 20 years ago, he would study the Bible by wand light because his parents hated the practice of Christianity.  
  
Just that night the ministry had caught up to him and he had fled but the animagus knew that it would be minutes until they caught him. Little did he know that they were watching him through one of the dust layered windows right now.  
  
Sirius knelt before the alter and said aloud,  
  
"Lord I must ask why life is so ironic but makes so much sense anyways. My life hasn't been the greatest but I guess Its to be expected of a man who was framed for murder. I wasn't born into a loving family and one of my best friends suffered once a month due to a werewolves curse, I never got married, had children or any loving family of my own blood at that. My best friend Peter betrayed me by going to the dark side and I was thrown into a place with soul sucking beasts for company. I only just escaped with my life and then I've been on the run. But the last adventure of my life I must ask to be forgiven for before hand for suicide is a bit like that, God. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."  
  
Sirius looked around the church and withdrew a dagger from his coat pocket. Sirius placed the dagger over his right hand and took a quick slice that meant death.  
  
"I'm sorry." Were Sirius' last words before he hit death.  
  
***  
  
The Aurors rushed in and inspected the body and surroundings.  
  
"Wait I found something." A young auror yelled  
  
"What is it, Takemberry?" A irritable Fudge asked (He was pissed that Sirius hadn't gotten the kiss)  
  
"This note." John Takemberry said as he handed it over  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW THAT WAS MY FIRIST SIRIUS IS A CHRISTIAN FIC! ( IM PROUD OF MY SELF!  
  
R&R PLEASE! THIS WAS A VERY SHORT FIC SO DON'T BEG ME TO RIGHT MORE.  
  
COMMENTS OR FLAMES WELCOME BUT IF YOU'RE FLAMING THEN SAY WHAT YOU WOULD DO BETTER!!!!!! (  
  
I ONLY OWN FATHER HIGGS AND JOHN TAKEMBERRY! 


	2. No more happy moments

[AN: Ok so I this decided to right more, with help from a friend we decided to write it together, what can I say we love to write! (]  
  
John sat in his office. He read over the tiny note for the hundredth time. He always thought that Black was a bad person, but he himself saw him praying to God. Life was very complicated. First Harry dies now his godfather, why? Why did they die? Sirius may have been in the "Why is life so cruel" grieving process, but why for Harry Potter? Harry had just months before died in Auror/Death eater spell crossfire, got hit in 38 places by various curses and stayed alive for 3 hours before his heart gave out. John knew that Harry might have died but not Black and not by suicide either. The world does get its kicks in very strange ways.  
  
John was the head of the cold case office in the Ministry of Magic. Everyone had their doubts about him though because he was only 16 years old. He was a wizard child prodigy. Graduated 1 year ago too. John had brown highlighted hair, blue eyes and stood at about 6.5 feet. He was also was very skinny too. His bright candy apple red robes seemed to fit his tan completion. No wonder he got so many stares from all the girls at school.  
  
John ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip. This wasn't going well. This was the only case he hadn't solved in 2 days too because Fudge wouldn't accept the facts that Black may have been grieving and not under an imperious curse by a fellow Death eater that hated him because of his higher rank amongst them. Damn Fudge, Damn him to hell!  
  
Just then his water glass picked itself up and through itself at the picture of Fudge that John through darts at when angry at his boss. For God sakes it was a week before Christmas. John walked over to the wall and banged his head as hard as he could on it, many times thinking pain could get some line of thought though to his brain, something to take his mind off of things.  
  
John looked over to his muggle laptop and started playing solitaire. The man had grown quite attached to the material item muggles used, why sometimes he would sit hours after hours playing the small one player game. Another thing was the internet. It was interesting to read of all of the Sherlock Homes stories one cold cases. And all the virtual pets' sites were quite cute and enjoyable, his favorite by far was neopets.com, the creatures were really cute!  
  
Looking at the computer always reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger. But she had gone of with that Weasley kid! John knew his brother, Percy and he had informed him. Hermione would always sneak away at lunch saying she was studying and had gone to see her boyfriend. They had had one very passionate kiss actually. John remembered the day well.  
  
*****************  
  
Hermione stared at her boyfriend nervously.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said. "Are you ok?"  
  
Hermione stopped staring.  
  
"I'm fine I just feel a little drowsy that's all. I am dreadfully sorry but I think that it would be best if I go to bed." Hermione got up from her chair, went over and gave Ron a big kiss on the lips.  
  
Hermione smiled "Goodnight Honey." And she quickly left the room.  
  
Ron watched her as she went away. That was the 5th this week, he was a little worried and much curios. "Why did she keep doing this?" he wondered. Then thought about Harry. Boy he missed him so much. But why would he risk his life for them. As he remembered seeing him die he looked away in despair.  
  
Harry was battling other death eaters when Hermione was hit by a spell and knocked unconscious he had run over to Hermione when and Harry did the same. As I sat by Hermione a shot barely missed us. Harry had stood up to fire but then it happened I sat there with Hermione in my hands watching. Because when he stood up both Auror/Death eater sides had already fired not knowing he was there. He had been caught in crossfire with various spells hitting him in various places. It was painful to watch him die. I hadn't herd from Sirius for 2 weeks also. It was like the world was falling apart around me and my friends.  
  
Voldemort, think about him! His fault, his fault, his fault! I just have to keep telling my self that or I'll blame myself, and then Ill be no help to the world. He keeps on picking my friends of one by one. I looked at the mirror in front of me and saw Sirius's head sitting in it, Looking very tired. I jumped back and clutched the arms of my chair, resulting in me getting a very big bruise on the back of my neck.  
  
"why'd you do that?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had a very important message for you!"  
  
"Ok, tell me then."  
  
"Tell Hermione has to stop this instant, I know it will bring me and Harry back to life but she doesn't need to go and kill herself. Tonight is the full moon Ron, stop her."  
  
Sirius's head disappeared.  
  
I shook my head in panic, "WHATS SHE GOING TO DO SIRIUS?" I yelled. I raced around Hogwarts trying to find her. "HERMIONE!" every few minuets I would call her name, "HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU!"  
  
I reached the Astronomy tower and burst in Hermione was in there, A black bladed sword in her hand a hole in her heart.  
  
"Hermione" I sobbed quietly.  
  
"Ron, I. I. love you."  
  
"No, no no no!" I said "Your not dead, not dead, you hear?"  
  
I pulled her slightly bloody, limp body towards me and embraced her. Her flesh was cold her lips purple. I opened one of her eyes they were hard and glazed over.  
  
I backed up against the wall so Hermione was sitting against me and my head was resting in her hair. Hermione's lips were parted slightly. Her hair was also wet with my tears.  
  
"Hermione, I love you too." I embraced her cold body more tightly. "You were so brave. I'm sorry I argued so much, I'm sorry I hated you in first year, I'm sorry I called you a snobby know it all." I whispered. "Maybe If I hadn't done or said those things you wouldn't be dead.  
  
A note fell out of Hermione's pocket. A note addressed to me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OHHHHH A CLIFFE HA HA! Got yha. I think I'll leave you hanging. A nice cliffe 


	3. A note to remember

"SIRIUS"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"The big man wants a word."  
  
Sirius nodded his head and started down the golden street. The sent of lilac filling his nostrils. The big man, God wanted a word with him, why? He hadn't pranked anyone... Yet.  
  
As Sirius approached the white marble castle with its pearl and gold fences he could feel the anxiousness in the air around him.  
  
The Animagous walked through the High oak doors and was surprised to see there was no line waiting to see the lord over heaven and earth. Sirius hoped this had nothing to do with Hermione doing the death ritual. He hoped Ron had stopped her in time. The mirror should have worked. But instead in the room he saw God, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
The cloud of dread deepened and thickened. Why was Hermione there.  
  
"Ron didn't get there in time." He said softly, his head bowed slightly.  
  
God was sympathetic though. "Your efforts indeed were in vain."  
  
"All my fault, shouldn't have committed suicide." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"You called sir?"  
  
"Yes Benjamin Higgs I did call you didn't I."  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped, his eyes wide, with amazement and horror. "Higgs." He muttered the name. Ben looked at him and a look of recognition rest in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius Black. I didn't think you'd be here so soon. Only 100 years after the note."  
  
"Hate to break up this little reunion but I brought Ben here to show Hermione around after she tells the tale." God interjected.  
  
Hermione to a deep breath and plunged into her story.  
  
"Well, I guess it all started when Professor Binns told us about the sword of the forlorn, A sword with a black blade and All of the wand cores. He told us If we would find it, in Godric Gryffindor chamber of desires we could use it. The thought struck me 4 weeks later that the mirror of erisid was might have been the portal into the Chamber of desires. So I went down the third floor corridor and sat by the mirror of erisid for what must have been three hours. Until I read the words on the front backwards. A light came form the mirror and I stepped though. It was the most bizarre place I've been because It was spotless for 1000 years. But there was a problem too. A griffin was lying in front of the swords case. I thought I would be ok because I was in Gryffindor. I was right but the griffin tried to attack. It bounced of a shield of something surrounding me. It seemed to cowered away a bit. I broke the swords glass casing and stored the sword in my astronomy case. Only then did I realize the price I needed to pay for my wish to come true. I needed to slay myself in turn. Ron reached me only seconds after I was slain and we had our last goodbyes. That's why you two are here. I asked for you two to come back to life."  
  
After the tale everyone was staring at Hermione wide eyed, except God.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron stared at the note sadly. It was now tear stained too.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
If you are reading this I am dead. I'm sure Harry and Sirius will explain everything when they get there. But too much can be revealed in a letter. So I will stick to them telling you all about it. I don't have much time to write this, the full moon is approaching in 5 minuets. I committed suicide, to bring Harry and Sirius back from the dead. I hope your well too. Please don't commit it also. Sirius did and I did, Its not fun. It least I think its not. I love you Ron, don't you ever get me wrong on that. Best of luck, Kisses, and Hugs! Toodles.  
  
Hermione  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sirius stop dancing around and turn into a dog already" Harry commanded of his hyper active, now alive godfather.  
  
"No way, I'm alive damn it and I like it!"  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the gargoyle. Sirius stopped jumping up and down and looked too.  
  
"blood pop"  
  
"lemon drop"  
  
"suger quill"  
  
"jelly slug"  
  
"cockroach cluster"  
  
"Liquorish wand"  
  
"Sherbet balls"  
  
"Frizzing wizzbees"  
  
"Bertie bots every flavor beans"  
  
"Chocolate frogs"  
  
"caldron cakes"  
  
"Hoggy Woggy Higgle Wiggle Warty Throurty... HOGWARTS!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"What?" even as Harry said it the gargoyle slid open revealing a moving staircase.  
  
"Pure rotten luck I say." Harry muttered through his teeth. Sirius chuckled and stepped onto the moving staircase.  
  
"going up" Harry jumped on afterwards. Glaring at his godfather, "Told yha I'd beat you."  
  
There was going to be no living with him after this. Harry thought. Sirius and Harry head towards the door when It opened. Snape, Fudge, John, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, and Dumbledore walked out. They stopped at what they saw.  
  
Two dead people were standing in front of them, and as they saw Harry had many bruises and Sirius had a scar on his wrist. Fudges mouth dropped open a few inches. He had saw Sirius Black die and there he was standing in front of him flesh, attitude and all.  
  
"You die and we still cant escape you."  
  
"This is not the time for that now, Hermione is dead in the astronomy tower with Ron. She used the Sword of the forlorn to bring us back, but had to slay herself in the process." Sirius said gravely.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron heard foot steps coming. Many of them. He clutched at Hermione. He didn't want them to take her away too.  
  
"Ron let go of her, she's gone. You can do nothing about it." Ron held on tighter to his lost love.  
  
"No way." He said, "You can't take her, I. I love her." He said it slowly and shakily "She loves me."  
  
Harry looked at his best friend concerned. "Ron listen to us ok we want to tell you all about it now."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seems like a good place to end, don't you think.  
  
Toddles. 


	4. Many New Friends

CHAPTER 4

Ron looked Somber. "So that's it. Hermione died to save you guys and the world too."

 "That seems to be the case Ron." Harry stated

Ron looked at his feet, not wanting for his tears to show, his body shook with grief. "She just wanted the best for the world. But now she's gone. There's no sunshine when she's gone.

Sirius unconsciously picked up a goblet and drank from it. Ron and Harry looked at him. He turned green and looked like he was going to hurl. The man ran to behind the curtain and began to lose his lunch.

"Sirius, you ok?"

"Oh shit!" was the only thing he said in response.

Harry and Ron grimaced. "That doesn't sound to good." Ron said.

Sirius walked back in and noticed that both the boys where looking at him oddly.

"What?" They kept on staring at him in a way like neither knew him. "What?" Sirius asked again. Sirius raised an eyebrow and stared right back.

Sirius walked over to the mirror and looked in. He yelped and jumped back three feet. "IM 17!!!!!" He yelled. The Dog Animagous fainted; his cry had not gone unnoticed though. Two new USA exchange students in their 7th year came down from the girls' dormitory.

One looked at the boy and kept on looking, the other A brunet with blond streaks came to his side. She made a bucket of water appear and threw it on Sirius's head. She went to check his pulse when she noticed the cut over his wrist. "Suicidal Huh?" she said. And went back to her work. In the end she got around to pouring another bucket of Ice-cold water onto Sirius's head. The second time he started to come around.

Sirius moaned and shivered a bit from the cold of the water.

'he has a beautiful face' Erin thought.

 "Sorry to be bold or rash but who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Erin McSiegel, That's my twin sister Courtney she's 8 minuets older. She teases me about it constantly."

It didn't seem to Sirius that there was any girl who was more beautiful than Erin. 'Erin' He thought, 'what a beautiful name'. Erin had dark midnight blue eyes and a high cheek boned smile. Her bangs were longer than the hair in the back of her head and were gently tucked behind her ears following the nape of her neck.

Courtney had long blond hair and wasn't as tan as her little sister. She was carrying a leather purse she was wearing red nail polish opposing Erin's black nail polish. And Courtney was wearing many silver bracelets and Erin was wearing many Pink and Black bracelets. Erin also had a few stud and spike bracelets too. On the front of her shirt it said "I know how you feel, I just don't care." Under that was a bunny that was smiling. Erin wore a black sleeveless over robe with red embroidery. 

Courtney was wearing a shirt that said "Its cute that you think I'm listening!" With the same trademark happy bunny under it but this time the T was not Black but White. Courtney's over robe was Sky Blue with Gold Embroidery.

Erin saw that they were looking at their casual dress that was less than mandatory to have on in the school. "We came from America for a student exchange. We don't have to were Uniforms." With that she smiled at the young trio and sat down on the couch cross legged. 

There was a knoking on the door and a gruff angry voice called "Open up we know your in there Black!"

Sirius visibly paled and through open the window. He looked down. "what are our chances of survivle if we jump?

Erin walked over and looked over the man's (Oh sorry its boy's no isn't it.) boy's shoulder. "I'd say about slim to none. But that's only what a muggle would say, what do you say court?"

Courtney walked over too. She looked over the two's shoulders. She then looked at all of the stuff around her. "I'd say I'll be right back." She hurried up the stairs and called for the boys to retrieve their luggage. They met in about thirty seconds.

"OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW OR WE'LL HAVE YOU ALL HANGED!!!!" The Voice called. It sounded a lot more dangerous now.

Courtney quickly took two cups and all of the luggage and transformed it into parachutes with the wave of her wand. "Everyone grab an Parachute." She said.

"And how do these work?" Sirius asked

"See this string?" Sirius nodded, "well you pull it when you start to fall or else you die." She said solemnly "get it, got it, good" She finished with a nod towards the window.

Erin grinned and spoke to Sirius. "Convicts first." As she said it she pushed Sirius out the window.

She looked at Harry then and said "Famous people second." And pushed him out the window without any hesitation.

The American looked at Ron and said "Would have been Widowers third." She then pushed Ron out of the window unceremoniously.

Then the girl looked at her sister and stated with a sigh "Sisters fourth." Courtney had jumped out the window because she did not need persuasion. She had gone sky diving before. The adrenalin rush was what she lived for.  

"Punk/Goths fifth" Erin said with a sigh she dived out the window and pulled the string that would release the parachute. It stuck. The girl simply could not get it loose. 

 (I *COULD* leave you here… wait where are you taking me… No NO PLEASE NOT THE SPANISH TORTURE CHAMBER, I'LL WRITE MORE, I'LL RIGHT MORE!!!! JUST DON'T HURT ME!!!)

She screamed and Sirius moved over to catch her. She landed in his arms but the force of the impact made them both fly backwards.

Sirius ran forwards into the Forbidden forest and waited in the dark shadows of the trees, the shadows that only come when the sun is setting, when the forest is more forlorn and forbidden than every other time of the day. The time of day when The forest is more deadly than ever.

They ran into the forest. Sirius was leading apparently he was following a moving line. After about an hour of this after the sun had gone down Ron made his way to the front of the small parade and looked at what Sirius was following. His face contorted in fear. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SIRIUS, YOU'LL GET US ALL KILLED!!!!!" The spiders were crawling all over the clearing was straight ahead and the clicking could already be heard.

"Ron what are you yelling abou…" He was cut of in mid sentence from the source of the clicking's sight "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He yelled.

Harry and Ron backed up against the tree. The giant spiders were snapping their clinkers at the five angrily.

"I remember two of you humans. You should not be afraid though for you have killed the beast and you are the only known living beings who can control the mighty power of the "Moon Staff" You with the mighty scar witch proves the honesty and courage used to defeat the all powerful one and kill the creacher of witch we do not speak its name." large Tarantula said with obvious respect in his young voice. "My name is "Adnorith" and I am now king of the Spiders. My father has died and I have been much kinder to humans than he. He would have killed you if you were caught in his reign. He did not know who you were Harry Potter. We have heard great things about you."

"So has everyone else I've met."

A bell rang far of in the distance.

"I must leave you now. The only way to receive the moon staff is to live this password up to its full meaning. The password is "Sins of the Wolf" Be wise Harry Potter and do not trust anyone who you do not trust by instinct. Good Bye." The Spider said its last words and walked towards the darkness were it enveloped him until no longer visible.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They had been walking for hours on end and each traveler held a wary look upon his or her expression. 

The Silence was cut by a scream of Bloody Murder In the night. Sirius stopped abruptly and stared into the darkness. His expression showed he was trying to remember something and then he took of without warning in the direction of the scream. They all ran after him. After about five minuets the young wizard was clutching a stitch in his side.

"Remus always screamed like that when transforming." He informed them gravely. 

"This doesn't tell us why your running towards a werewolf though, Sirius. Even on your standards this is extremely rash of you." Harry panted from running.

"It's a kids voice, He most likely needs our help Harry. He's fighting it and he probably passed out without transforming which is dangerous to the werewolf's health." The 17 year old panted back. They had been running for over fifteen minuets now.

"Erin how good are you at swinging from branch to branch?"

"Quite good… wait why?"

"I'd like you to swing along quietly and watch our backs."

"Ok." With that she deftly swung up into the tree. The bark giving her the extra friction she needed.

A dull thud could be heard straight in front of them, muffled by the forest moss and green. The sound alerted everyone that what Sirius had said was absolutely true. The poor boy could be dieing right now and they were standing yards away. Sirius was the first to start forward. Maneuvering his way through the brush and trees that seemed to try and jump in his way every which way he went. He came through the outer brush into a clearing were a boy no more than 18 way laying his mouth was bleeding from the fangs that had fought to come through his gums and he was scarcely breathing. When Sirius touched the boy he jumped and looked at them. "I have seen you coming and you will save all three worlds. This of which I'm sure. Your names are Harry, Ron, Sirius, Erin, and Courtney. You have my respect oh chosen ones for I too am chosen by the great seer who taught me to read the future as easily as if I was reading form a common book. My curse will not hold you back. Please let me come with you." The 18 year old seer held out his hand wanting to shake. He got of the ground and stood up properly. He was Courtney's height.

Harry hesitantly shook the werewolf's hand and the boy lead them through the forest. "I am Edmund, I will take us to the third world." he said. Edmund paused and went on, "That is were the Moon Staff is and that is were our long lived journey will begin. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They stopped at a clearing and Erin sat above them on her own private branch. Courtney was occupied at looking at something in front of her.

"Courtney, earth to Courtney, where are you?" Erin teased.

Courtney stepped forwards and put her hands on something. The girl gasped and pulled her hand back she had in her hand beautiful thyme petals and ferns and bushes that she had pulled up from wherever her hands had disappeared to. She smelled them and bit her lip, 'is this real, where did my hands go to? 'She asked herself in amazement.  A place with Thyme must be very beautiful places for this particular thyme only grew where there was beauty everywhere. The thyme was pink with gold centers and the colors flowed into each other instead of the abrupt change from yellow to green as normal wizarding thyme did.

"Guys I think I found the portal into the third world." She said to the small party at large.


	5. The Unfinished Story

"Where!" Sirius shouted, He was breathing very heavily.

"There!" Courtney pointed to a very shiny yet watery looking place in the trees. "I put my hands in it and I felt bushes instead of trees."

"It must be some sort of portal or such." Harry said.

They all stared at the portal not one of them knew what to do. Just then Erin popped down from the tree she was sitting on. Sirius watched as Erin's skirt flew right up. They both blushed.

"Well lets go then." Erin shouted

Courtney looked uncertain. "I don't know Erin we don't even know what's in here and we………………"

"Nonsense," As she pushed Courtney, Edmund, Sirius, Harry, and Ron in through the portal. "And besides ministry is on our tail anyway, so what the heck, duronimoe ." And with that she jumped in the portal.

.

As they were getting through they seemed to go through several thousand mirrors it seemed to happen so fast they didn't a feel thing They could see the world pass right through their eyes. And they all knew they were not going to be in the same world they knew. There was a sudden flash of light.

When Erin finally arrived the others were looking all around them. There were tall beautiful trees and bushes surrounding them. And flowered fields, and singing birds, and pebbled paths. But the biggest and best attraction was a little cottage straight right in front of them.

They were dreadfully tired of running from the ministry so they went into the cottage

To get some rest.

"Hello!" Courtney said. "Anyone one in here, Ok we can go in."

In this house there were seven small plates on a table, along with seven small lanterns, and seven small jackets, and seven small hats, but in another room there were seven small beds.

"Whoever lived here had one large yet small family." Sirius said.

Then Erin and Courtney looked in at each other in shock and both shouted, "Snow 

White!"

Their companions looked confused. Sirius Blinked several times and asked the age old question of… "What the Hell are you talking about?"

Erin looked at the animagis with confusion. "You've never heard of Snow White?" she asked. "Your mother never read you any fairy tales consisting the Great honored Snow White!?"

Sirius looked at the girl with an eyebrow raised to show his lack of Knowledge on this subject. He scratched his head and looked at the teen with disbelief. "No, and do you really think my mum loved me?"

"Well of coarse." Courtney replied. "Was  your mother abusive or something?"

"I'll never be able to describe it. The pain was unbelievable. Even Worse than Azkaban." Sirius sighed dejected. 

Erin looked at him sympathetically and then abruptly stated that they should get back on track. Worrying about the past was insane unless you wished to use a time turner and change it to turn in your favor. But even then it was risky. That's what she always said anyway.

Erin and Courtney's sharp dangerous looking Blue eyes turned on the group. Fire that was never there seemed to stir and awaken within the depths of the four iris's. They seemed to burn with uncalled for intensity.  They flashed and rounded on the group.

"Are you ready to hear the greatest story of your young lives?" Erin asked.

"We never thought it was true until now." Courtney finished the introduction without much talking. Edmund seemed to admire that.

"Once there was a Queen. She was Pregnant with a baby. The Queen one day pricked herself on a needle and a few drops of blood fell onto the newly laden snow. Over the day she thought about it and came to realize that she would die giving birth to her Daughter who they named snow white later for her pale completion. The King was in grief for a long time after his dearly loved wife died and was buried. But eventually he moved on to another woman. 

Now the new Queen was very very conscious of how she looked. So conscious that each day after lunch she would go to her room and ask her magic mirror . "Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" and the enchanted mirror would answer "You are." But one day when Snow White was seven The mirror instead of answering "You are" answered "Snow White is the fairest of them all."

The Queen sent the royal huntsman out to kill Snow White and take her heart to put in a box. But instead the Man killed a pig and The Queen didn't know until her mirror informed her. But Snow White escaped to This very cottage and stayed with the dwarfs there. She just had to do all of the cooking and cleaning.

The Queen eventually asked who was the fairest again and the mirror still said it was Snow White." Erin finished

"Unfortunately The rest of the story was lost many years back. Mum never told us." Courtney said.

Sirius looked at us and said then "I guess We're going to research the story personally then." 

Short Chapie. Sorry School is draining up time like a black hole.

There was a Person that I got a very rude review from. And from now on you have to be signed on to give me reviews. Here it is.

**_One way to vigorously scare off readers is to have multiple spelling_**

**_ and grammar errors in your summary. It shows that you do not care enough about_**

**_ this particular work to put in the effort of proofreading it. Why then, would any reader_**

**_ bother to take the effort to read it? Many readers find this most discourteous, even offensive behavior.  
A good way to set your self up for massive flaming and really alienate any_**

**_ potential readers is to proselytize *one* particular religion,_**

**_ (it doesn't matter what religion) and not warn your readers in the summary. Many readers find this *highly* offensive.  
If you set out to write a fiction to offend as many people as possible in as short a_**

**_ time as possible, you have done a good job. If, however, you actually wanted to write a fan fiction,_**

**_ you have failed profoundly.  
Aside from the major flaw of a supposed christian committing suicide - in a church_**

**_ no less - you randomly toss out major plot points with no explaination. You state_**

**_ Character A is this Character B is that, but there is no depth to thes_**

**_e_****_ statements. There is no characterization at all - no actions, no development,_**

**_ no backstory - nothing! You are not telling a story, you are giving a dry recital of unconnected statements.  
For example, the letter falling out of the bible is trite and overused. You could_**

**_ have a prologue with a well developed scene of the pastor waking from his 'vision',_**

**_ describing it to his wife/assistant/whatever as appropriate to the denomination, _**

**_then_****_, after some discussion, with trembling hand, recording this for Sirius_**

**_ to find. When you get to the Sirius in church scene, you need to show his_**

**_ desperation. How did he get there? Why is he so close to capture? What happened to_**

**_ Harry? As far as his supposed conversion X many years ago, as there is_**

**_ no canon to support this, you need to give the backstory, what happened, when did it_**

**_ happen, why did it happen. You are in clear AU territory, and Sirius appears quite out of character, so you _**

**_*must* explain this.   
Your readers cannot get into your head to know what you are thinking, you must_**

**_ show them! If a characters actions seem perfectly reasonable to you_**

**_, you need to be sure the actions make sense to the readers by giving_**

**_ them the characters thoughts and feelings behind the actions.  
A final note: There is nothing inherently wrong with writing proselytization stori_**

**_es_****_. Or poetry or Mary Sues either. But like any other form of masturbation, they _**

**_should_****_ only be performed the the privacy of your own room, kept to the privacy_**

**_ of your own harddrive, and you should wash your hands thoroughly afterword_****.**

If I ever get another review like this again I will tell the Fanfiction team and alert them of the discouraging problem they have with that particular user. I'm sorry for being bold but this is just plain rude junk-mail review thingies. This One in particular pissed me of.

Now to answer or alert you of my "good" reviews.

**Linda**: _this was a whole lot better though, than your first attempt. but it was sad that harry died._ /// **Yes well I like righting sad things. But your right my first attempt sucked.**

**um****...:** _wow...the man-whore of all man-whores a christian? never heard that one before...hm..._ /// **I like being Creative ****J**

**Nicole Black**: _differrent__ i must say, and am so glad to hear you've not given up writing, this time of year can really swomp you, even i'm having trouble getting the lines together to bring Siri back i know exactly where i'm going with the story it's just filling in the bits thats taking all the time...Luv Nik ps i Hope and pray to have a chapt. up in a couple of days with Sirius Yeah_ /// **Yep This is one I really like. Thanks for the encouragement Niki!**

Like I said before if you review 16 or fifteen times I'll write a poem in honor of you.

**_AND LASTLY HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NITHER DOES 10TH KINGDOM OR SNOW WHITE. ONLY ERIN, COURTNEY, FATHER HIGGS, AND JOHN DO._**

**_BYE!!!_**


End file.
